gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Malachite (Perma-Fusion)
Malachite is the Perma-Fusion of Lapis Lazuli (nose gem)http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171020257347/ and Jasper (navel gem).http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171023229427/ She currently resides on Earth. Appearance Malachite is a massive fusion, about the same size as the canon Malachite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171020516062/ She possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four eyes with light green irises. Her wavy pale-green hair is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her skin is seafoam green with dark green stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined, similar to a Centaur. Her upper torso and arms are longer and more slender while her lower torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit, which is a deep-teal and greenish-black stretched halter top, features a three-pointed star. Nothing much is known about the lower section of her outfit, except that it has, just like her top, a deep-teal coloration. Personality Malachite seems to have a level-headed personality, she can be a tad impatient but she's easy to make friends with, kind, and a tad obnoxious. She can also be childish at times.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171057810012/ History Over 5,000 Years Ago Lapis Lazuli was a Crystal Gem who defected from Gem Homeworld to fight in The Rebellion alongside Rose Quartz and her comrades while Jasper was made in the Beta Kindergarten. By all accounts, they should have been enemies but through a string of chance encounters spanning over a hundred years, they both fell for each other with Lapis convincing Jasper that life for her would be better on Earth. Ultimately, at the Battle of the Ziggurat, Jasper turned traitor on Homeworld and sided with the Crystal Gems. From there, their relationship blossomed and at last, through Garnet's encouragement and guidance, they became Malachite. However, once they did, Malachite absolved herself from both Crystal Gem and Homeworld; instead of staying and helping, she wanted nothing to do with fighting. She left Earth; Rose Quartz understood and wished them well. That's how she managed to avoid Corruption. Malachite spent most of her time traveling the cosmos on water wings. 4,000 Years Ago - Present Day Some time passed and Malachite returned to Earth, only to find it full of monsters — the Corrupted Gems. After a bit of exploring around the planet, Malachite felt guilty, or at least Lapis Lazuli did, that she wasn't there to help her fellow Crystal Gems — especially when seeing Larimar, a close friend of hers, transformed into a monster. Because of it, Malachite fell apart and for a while; Lapis Lazuli and Jasper didn't talk and took different paths. Only after exploring Earth separately and seeing how much humanity had evolved did they finally come back together.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183341205872/ They eventually rejoined the Crystal Gems, meeting Garnet, Rhodonite, Brazilianite, and the Perma-Fusion Opal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183324579367/ Abilities Malachite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Malachite inherits Lapis' power to manipulate water and liquid material. Trivia * Malachite could beat the canon Malachite because of her better teamwork.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171023352872/ * This version of Malachite would be more stable because of how stable the relationship of the components are. Gemology Gemstone Information * Malachite is thought to possess protective qualities, acting against obstacles or dangers and taking risks, similar to Lapis' behavior after she fused. ** Malachite is also associated with demanding respect, similar to how Lapis and Jasper fought for control. * Malachite is a green copper carbonate mineral. ** Malachite is related to azure-malachite, which consists of azurite and malachite. * Malachite is a traditional gemstone for the thirteenth wedding anniversary. * As for the zodiac, it is regarded as a stone for Capricorn and Scorpio. * Malachite often has distinctive concentric bands in varying shades of green. It typically occurs in aggregate form, as botryoidal (grape-shaped) masses. * Malachite in real life is highly toxic unless sealed. Most sealing dissolve in water. Gemstones Gallery Nozuli & Navesper.png|Malachite's components. Tumblr po2tl9Qall1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Fusion reunion. References Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Perma-Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Malachites